Forging a Legend
by Wolves Creed
Summary: IM bad at summary. three souls each with tragic paths must find their own storys to be told. OCxOCxShura later on


Ok first fic for soulcaliber so kinda dont know how its gonna turn out anyway here we go

* * *

_"Dirt Dirt and more dirt"_thought Creed glancing around the dirt road through the visor on his mask that was not noticable from the outside(white and black caretakers mask)

"So god damn boring... I need either a job, a fight, or...a girl"he said aloud kicking the dirt. A whistling sound was his only warning has he jumped back an arrow embedding itself where he had been only seconds earlier. Glancing up one of the hills surrounding the road he saw a figure hide behind a boulder, sighing he sprinted silently forward making sure to keep the boulder between the two.

crouching down he heard the sounds of his attacker preparing another shot on the other side of the stone hearing feet moving he jumped out grapping the arm holding the arrow then the one with the bow a knee to the gut before twisting both wrists causing the person to drop the bow and arrow but before he could any thing further a foot planted itself right into his masked face.

Shaking his head he looked at his attacker and was surprised to see a beautiful girl probably 19 years old and wearing very little clothing. Leather boots with a small dagger sticking out of the right boot leading up to skin tight black pants that showed of her well shaped legs and butt, a leather belt with several pouches hanging from it. What coat his attention was the fact she wore no shirt or torso clothing at all leaving only a black bra that did little to hide her small D-cup breasts a belt going across her shoulders holding the arrow pouch tightly to her back a single metel shoulder pad with a spike on her right shoulder, metel gauntlets on each arm that went up to her elbows. Finally long black hair tied into a tight ponytail kept together by bandages ended his observation.

_"Now if i could only get that job"_thought Creed.

"Give me your money, weapons, and mask and I'll let you live"commanded the girl.

"Can I have your name at least"

"Kin now hand them over"

"I can understand the money and weapons but why the mask"

"It looks valuable"Kin said starting to get impatient.

"Thank you if you want I could make you another one"Creed said feeling the lines that ran through out the mask.

"You made that"asked Kin surprised.

"Well ya I made all my weapons too"said Creed before he started walking away towards a lone tree about a couple feet two his right.

"Hey what do you think your going"demanded Kin beginning to chase after him but stopped when she saw him unstrap the huge claymore that was on his back and set by the tree along with some of his other gear including two shortswords a bag of money a hammer and other blacksmithing equipment.

"Can I see your arrows"Creed asked glancing at the approching theif.

"Why"

"So I can fix them"said Creed putting a bunch of stones into a circle.

"Wait your going to help me"asked Kin shocked that someone she just threatened to kill would help her.

"Ya I mean why not your beautiful and you need help. Do you have a camp near by"Creed asked drawing both a blush and a nod from Kin.

"Well lead the way"

* * *

"So what now"asked Kin looking at the new camp that they made has Creed heated some metel over a fire.

"I make you a mask and some weapons"responded Creed placing a large stone next to the fire. Kin stared at the man before her as he placed some heated metel on the stone, he was tall that was obvious probably six feet at least wore a black duelers jacket the sheaths for the short swords he had dropped were on his arms starting from the shoulder then the openings for the swords at the elbow. Slightly baggy black pants with a white belt and metel plated leather boots.

"Why didn't you just fight me"asked Kin eyeing the claymore(Siegfried's Gram sword in Vl).

"I didn't see a reason"reponded Creed reaching for his hammer. Kin just stood there watching him work but after a while she started to get hungry so she grabbed her bow before taking some of the repaired arrows.

"I'm going to go hunting you better not try anything or I wil hunt you down"she said before grabbing his money just to make sure.

* * *

"Hey jackass you still here"yelled Kin dragging a giant boar. She was surprised thoughhen she saw him fast asleep without his mask showing him to be about the same age has herself short black hair and a single scar going diagnoly across his right eye. looking over by the fire she was astounded by the material already finished.

A broadsword, three shortswords,all her arrows, and finally a mask. Bending down she picked up the mask to examine it, instead of a white and black mask this one was black and gold. Sighing she placed the mask down. She began taking of the little armor she wore reaching behind her she went to grab her wo weapons tied to the back her belt but her eyes widened in alarm when she only felt one pulling it out she saw only her shortsword, turning towards Creed's sleeping form she could not help but giggle a little when she noticed her tonfa right next to his hand. Gathering her things she couldn't help but frown at her exposed torso when hit her that her guest had been getting a very good view the whole time. Blushing she got into her sleeping bag her lost thoughts about convincing Creed to make her some armor to cover herself up.

* * *

Kin opened her eyes only to shut them again has the sun burned her vision. Groaning she sat up to see Creed sitting bythe fire cooking pieces of the boar she had killed last night.

"Wake up sleeping beauty"said Creed not even turning to look at her. The beauty comment made her blush as she held her blanket up to cover herself determened not to let him see anymore then he already has. Looking around she noticed her shortsword shining brightly by the fire.

"You fixed my sword"Kin asked though it sounded more like a statment then a question Creedjust nodded before pulling the food away from the fire.

"Breakfast"he said handing her the meat.

"Thanks"she mumbled biting into. Eating in silence the two simply starred at the fire.

"Can you make me some armor"asked Kin throwing away the bone.

"I don't have enough metel the most I could make is you a metel bra that can fit over yours"he responded looking over a her he sighed before grabbing the rest of the meteland tossing into the flames.

Kin watched him work has he pulled the metel together but when he turned she just stared back.

"What"

"I need you to remove the blanket so I can shape it to your body better either that or I wrap this extremily hot metel around your body but I think that would hurt"he explained. Blushing heavily she stood up letting the blanket fall down waited as he circled her. Her blush got deeper as he stood in front of her getting a better look at fairly large breast size. When he turned back to the metel she sighed in deeply as she had been holdingher breath hoping not to draw more attention to her chest with the rising and falling.

Sitting down next to Creed she watched as he made the metel into a ring like shape and blushed once again when he started forming the area for her breasts, but raised an eyebrow when she saw him smirk before he grabbed three gold coins from his bag melting them he made gold vertical lines three on each breast along some random designs on the back, done Creed carefully placed it ino a pot of cold water. Kin stared at Creed and the armor piece.

_"why is he helpingme I was going tho kill him andhe goes and makes such beautiful armor when all I really needed was just a bland metel plate"_Kin thought watching Creed put all the equipment bag in thier pouches before he sat down and started examining all the things he had made.

"Why"asked Kin getting Creed's attention.

"Why are you doing all this, these things that you made are beautiful I was going to kill you and all you do his give me fortune worth of weapons and armor, why are you not leaving right now in fact your done so why are you still here"yelled Kin tears welling up in he eyes. Creed staredather for a second before he leaned forward.

"Your past must of sucked is that why you were like this out in the wild alone not even a damned shirt. Why I helped you at first was because I was bored, then I just felt sorry for you. Tell me do you have any friends from your past that are still alive"asked Creed drawing a slow nod from Kin to which Creed smiled at.

"Mine aren't all friends and family are dead, eh I remember the last time I saw any of them I had an arguement with my father saying I did not want to be like the rest the clan ninja that went after demons. I ran away, a month later I heard that my clan had been wiped out that five years ego"said Creed looking at the sky but he almost jumped when he felt two arms come around him in a hug as Kin's head pressed against his back sobbing silentily.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry"she repeated over and over but stopped when a hand covered her mouth looking up she saw Creed smirking down at her causing her face to light up a nice cherry color.

"How about we check your armor"said Creed getting up he walked over to the pot taking out the breast plate he smiled as Kin gasped at the now shining black and gold armor. Unclasing the back he motioned for Kin to try it. As Kin fitted it to her chest Creed saw with great pleasure that it fit pefectly and it also pshed her already large assets up even more. Taking in her intire apperence hecould not help but blush a little which Kn noticed causing her to smile happily but the smile turned into a frown when she saw Creed begin packing the new weapons into her bags and put is weapons back in thier proper place. Walking up to her Creed handed her all her things before he started to walk back to the dirt road. Kin touchd her cheek to find she had started crying again.

"HEY KIN"Kin turned to see Creed standing a few yards away.

"YOU COMING OR WHAT WE SELL THAT STUFF"Yelled Creed gesturing for her to follow Kin face split into a huge smile has ran to catch up with her new friend.

"Your crying"stated Creed only to get a jab to the shoulder as Kin pouted.

"Jerk"Kin said"theres a town about a mile from here we can set up shop there"she continued.

"Lead the way"said Creed.

_"And there is the job"_he thoght looking at Kin's but asthey made there way down the road.

* * *

Uh there u go furst chap also ps im yhis story is not a main focus so updates will be slow but the second chap is being written


End file.
